1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable greenhouses and more particularly to a portable, wheeled greenhouse having an improved construction that includes a frame that supports a water containing tub or reservoir that has fittings for enabling water to be piped to and from the tub. A series of movable racks is supported by the frame above the tub and at a position that suspends pots from the racks and into the tub wherein the pots may extend into water and the plants receive water via osmosis from water contained with the tub.
2. General Background of the Invention
Several patents have issued for portable greenhouse arrangements, These include the following:
PATENT #TITLEISSUE DATE 147,849Fountain, Aquarium, and Flower-PotFeb. 24, 1874Stands3,095,670Seed Starter and Plant PropagatorJul. 02, 19633,106,801Portable Electric GreenhouseOct. 15, 19634,045,911Versatile Horticultural Growth ApparatusSep. 06, 19774,316,347Portable Solar GardenFeb. 23, 19824,794,727Wheel-About GreenhouseJan. 03, 19894,850,134Growth Chamber With Solar EnergyJul. 25, 1989Absorber4,899,487Storage and Display Receptacle AssemblyFeb. 13, 19905,095,649Storage Receptacle AssemblyMar. 17, 19925,448,853Plant Growing ApparatusSep. 12, 19955,570,540Seedling HouseNov. 05, 19965,675,932Plant Growing SystemOct. 14, 19976,029,398Multi-Compartmentalized Plant ContainerFeb. 29, 2000
The Risacher U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,801 discloses a portable electric greenhouse that includes a small receptacle having a transparent cover that fits over the receptacle.
A wheeled storage and display receptacle assembly for display and/or storage of floral items is disclosed in the Brownles U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,487.
A wheel-about greenhouse is disclosed in the Kevin Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,727. The Smith patent includes a wheeled frame. A pair of wheels are attached to the frame for wheeling the device about. A clear cover fits the upper edge of the frame.
The Harman U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,853 discloses a portable plant growing cart that can accommodate one or more plant trays thereon. The cart is constructed of rigid frames which are pivotally connected together so as to aid the storage of the cart when not in use. A movable light source is supported from the separate frames above the trays at any desired elevation. Additionally, a fabric like reflective shroud is supported over both the light source and the cart so as to reflect light back towards the plant trays when desired.
A seedling house is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,540 issued to Womack. The seedling house includes a number of shelves that have openings for receiving pots.